t_flarefandomcom-20200214-history
Malice
Overview Malice was the current Shining Steel gym leader of T-Flare. She was also the Steel gym leader before the most recent closing of T-Flare's gyms. She is one of the moderators of T-Flare as well, and holds this position with the utmost respect for the administrators. Having been a member of T-Flare since June of 2009, she is quite familiar with many of its members and was a very active member of the community. However, she is inherently evil, though she shows respect and kindness to those she has befriended. Recently, she has left T-Flare, much to the disappointment to many members. Biography Malice has a very interesting past, she has told few of it. She is a misanthrope, a person who despises humans. Her misanthropy is related to her troubled past, as it was caused by the actions of people. This misanthropy eventually manifested itself in a more evil manner, and she gained the nickname Malice Synn. She has a negative view of love, commonly saying "romance is dead". This has caused her to become cold, often showing no emotion and refusing the care of others. She also cannot stand religion, often looking at the world and its people's actions then questioning what god could let such madness happen. Her own religious alignment remains a question, as she does not believe in a god yet has been shown worshipping Satan in one form or another. She is of German descent, though she is also part Irish, and often communicates (through text) in the German language. Introduction to T-Flare One day, when she was browsing the GameFAQs battle boards for Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, she battled Mai, who convinced her to join T-Flare. She promised to be an active member from that day. Preferred Pokemon Being dark and evil herself, Malice has a penchance to use Dark and Ghost types, such as her Mismagius, (which is usually on any team she can fit it on) Rotom, and Absol. But her service at the gym of T-Flare has her using many Steel types as well. She also likes Salamence, it having been the first Pokemon she EV trained. She owns a pair of Salamences that, one or another of which, frequently squeezes its way onto a team. Other activities Not many of Malice's activities are known, aside from reading, listening to music, watching the occasional anime and gaming. She does not socialize with many people, as her misanthropy causes her to be very selective of those who she chooses to befriend. However, her skill at the game Gears of War 2 is also worth noting, having been offered a sponsorship to play for a pro organization once, though this offer was declined. Music interests Malice's interest in music is intriguing and what most call odd, and some distasteful. She mainly listens to the heavier genres of metal, including black metal, deathcore, death metal, symphonic black metal, and doom metal. She dearly loves her music, and it has been a big influence on life. Her misanthropy is also evident in some of the music she listens to. However, she does enjoy classical from time to time. Her favorite classical artist is Mozart, but her favorite opera is Weber's Der Freischutz. A fact that most people do not know is that she also enjoys German war songs, such as Das Engellandlied ''by Hermann Lons. Favorite quotes Malice has a select few favorite quotes, a couple of these will be displayed here. ''"And it's so easy when you're evil, this is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free! Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need... It gets so lonely being evil...what I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while... And no one loves you when you're evil... I'm lying through my teeth, your tears are all the company I need!" ''- from the song "When you're Evil" by Voltaire. ''"You're nothing but Hellsing's dog!" ''"As a vampire, you are shit. And if I am a dog, that makes you dog shit." ''- from the anime series Hellsing, a conversation between Luke Valentine and Alucard seconds before Luke is devoured by Alucard's demon-hound familiars Understanding of psychology Malice's past and the trials she has been through have hardened her mind and honed her natural skills of understanding the way the human mind works. There are not many situations that she can't get herself out of, and she rarely loses an argument. Because of what she's been through, she is also able to help anybody who is depressed, providing the motivation they need to pull themselves out of the mess they're in. The only times she has failed at this is when the person refuses to accept her help. She would love to improve on her abilities and take them to a professional level, but her strong dislike of working for the kind of people she dislikes inhibits this, and many other plans she used to have for the rest of her life. Credits Infectus Xeno I refused to do the biography because I didn't want to glorify myself too much. So I enlisted the help of a best friend (a seeming master of perspective) to write it for me. Thanks to Infectus Xeno (Isaac Crowley) for writing most of this article for me. Nice work ya did. You're gonna go far, kid. T-Flare For being awesome, creating and contributing to this wiki, and being a great community. No...a great family! Love you guys. Category:User